The invention relates to a bundle pack, especially a cigarette carton, formed from a plurality of cuboid packages which are wrapped in an outer wrapper made of cardboard, paper or plastic foil.
Relatively small products such as cigarette packages are packed into larger bundles for easy handling during transport and in the shops. Individual cigarette packages are preferably grouped together by means of a further wrapper to form cigarette cartons. Revenue or tariff regulations of various countries require the application of revenue stamps on each individual cigarette package, particularly shortly before the package is sold to the ultimate consumer, Consequently, the stamps can not be affixed during packaging. Instead, the retailer has to open the bundle pack, affix the revenue stamps and subsequently reclose the bundle pack. This procedure is very time-consuming and uneconomical.